Spider-Man: Genesis Vol 1 2
Appearing in "Great Power" Featured Characters: * Peter Parker Supporting Characters: * Ben Parker (death) * May Parker * Harry Osborn * Norman Osborn * Gwen Stacy Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Nels van Adder * J. Jonah Jameson (first appearance) * Eddie Brock (first appearance) * Betty Brant (first appearance) * Curtis Connors (mentioned) * Eric Schwinner (mentioned) * Sin-Eater (mentioned) * Ben Urich (mentioned) Races and Species: * Humans Locations: * Earth-2287 ** United States of America *** New York **** New York City ***** Queens ****** Midtown High School (first apperance) ****** Parker Residence ***** Manhattan ****** Osborn Residence'' (first appearance)'' Synopsis for "Great Power" Peter Parker is in his bed as he starts to wake up. He rolls over and checks the time on his phone, to discover that he’s running late for school. He quickly jumps up, throws on some clothes, and gets ready to rush to school, hoping to get to the bus in time. He runs downstairs and quickly devours his breakfast, where his Aunt May suggests that he’s too ill from yesterday’s ordeal to go to school today. Peter says that he feels fine, and rushes out the door. May & Ben look at each other and discuss how concerned they are for Peter, believing that for a while now, even before yesterday’s incident, he’s been acting very strange. Ben says that he intends on having a talk with Peter later on today. Outside, Peter sees his bus pull up to his stop, but he’s still quite far behind. He speeds up, trying to gain the attention of the bus, but it takes off without him. He stops for a moment, disappointed that he’d missed it. He soon decides that he’ll have to run the rest of the way to school, which wasn’t good for him, considering he is in no way fit enough to run to school in time. He begins running anyways, and soon discovers that he’s a lot faster than he remembers, and doesn’t seem to be running out of breath, or losing stamina. He’s really confused about this situation, but keeps on running, even starting to enjoy himself. He loses focus on his surroundings, and just keeps running, until he runs out onto a street, and gains an urgent sense of danger. He has no idea what’s happening, but he realises a truck that just is about to hit him. He manages to leap across the road and into an alleyway, where he is now suddenly clinging to a wall. Peter has no idea what just happened, but he is in awe. He tries to get himself down, but realises that he is stuck to the wall. He tries shaking himself off, only to realise that he can climb the wall with ease. He makes his way up to the roof and decides to start leaping across the rooftops with his new-found agility, in order to make it to school a lot faster. Harry Osborn is being driven to school, with his father Norman sitting right beside him. Norman mentions to Harry that the tour guide from the field trip yesterday was very pleased with Harry’s friend Peter’s knowledge about what was being shown. In fact, he was so impressed that he mentioned it to Norman, suggesting a potential traineeship for Peter. Harry becomes annoyed with his father, as the only time that he wants to talk with him is so that Norman can get something from him, like asking Peter to join his company. As the car arrives at Midtown High School, Norman requests for Harry to just ask Peter about it, and not to be upset with him. He’s just trying to do what’s best for business. Harry exits the vehicle, and they drive off. The driver, Norman’s assistant, Nels van Adder, asks Norman what his intent is with Parker. Norman states that he wants to keep Peter close in order to observe the effects that the spider bite has had on him. Once he arrives at school, Peter notices Gwen Stacy walking nearby. He tries to act casual, and make it seem as though he hadn’t noticed her, until she approached him. Gwen asked Peter how he was feeling after the ordeal at the field trip yesterday, to which Peter claimed that he felt fine. In fact, he felt great. Gwen asked him what happened, as no one was too sure about the situation. Peter says he doesn’t remember, but he suddenly has flashes of the spider that bit him, although he doesn’t tell Gwen. The bell rings for everyone to head to class, as Gwen asks Peter if he’s coming to Dr. Connors’ science class. Peter says that he is, and the two head off to class together. Over at the Daily Bugle building in Manhattan, J. Jonah Jameson is in his office watching some breaking news. He is intrigued by a report about a murder in a Soho brownstone, in which the killer had left a note, claiming to be taking the lives of people who have ‘sinned’. Jameson immediately calls in his assistant, Betty Brant, and tells her to get “that Brock kid” to come to his office immediately. When reporter Eddie Brock arrives in his office, Jameson tells Brock to get to work straight away on tomorrow’s headlining article about the serial killer he’s calling the “Sinner-Killer”. Eddie doesn’t think that he can write a headlining article in that much time, but he’s excited to finally be given such a big opportunity. Eddie then suggests the name, the “Sin-Eater”. Jameson takes a liking to the name, then tells Brock to get to it, or he’ll hand the assignment off to Ben Urich. Eddie rushes off to get started on the article. Later that day, Peter is exiting the school after the school day is over. He’s about to enter the bus to head home, but he spots his Uncle Ben waiting for him in his car. Peter gets in the car and asks Ben what he’s doing, as he doesn’t usually pick him up from school. Ben says he that he thought it’d be a nice change, and that he’d like to have a chat with Peter. He tells Peter that he’s had May & himself worried as of late, as he’s been acting very strangely. Peter says that there’s nothing wrong with him, so Ben asks him why he won’t say what really happened at the field trip yesterday. Ben is afraid that Peter may be getting bullied, and just wants Peter to be honest with him. Peter says he’s fed up with Ben & May always on his back, when there is absolutely nothing wrong with him. The conversation becomes heated and Peter eventually yells at Ben to shut up. Peter tells Ben to pull the car over, which he does, and then says that he’s going to spend the night at Harry’s to get away from Ben. Peter slams the door and walks off, leaving Ben upset, even shedding a tear which he wipes away before driving off. Peter starts walking to Harry’s place, and gives Harry a call to ask to stay there for the night. Peter informs Harry of what had happened with his Uncle Ben, and that he just wants to take a break away from them for a little while. Harry says that he’s always welcome to come stay at his place, but he thinks that Peter should actually go and sought things out with his Aunt & Uncle instead. The two have a conversation about what to do, and Peter is convinced that he should go and apologise, and talk things out with Ben & May. They hang up, and Peter starts heading back home. After Harry hangs up, his father enters the room, asking if that was Peter that he was just talking to. Harry says that it was, and Norman asks if Harry had asked Peter about the Osborn Industries proposition. Harry says he hadn’t asked, because he doesn’t want to be used as a tool by his father for business. Norman reassures Harry that Peter is an extremely intellectual individual, and would be a great asset to the company. Harry has none of it, and tells Norman to ask Peter himself, before heading off to his room. Later, Peter is almost home as he begins hearing sirens. He thinks that they’re just heading past, and not heading anywhere in the immediate area as he lives in a nice, quiet neighbourhood. As he approaches his house, he notices the police cars and ambulances are surrounding his house. Peter is shocked and starts sprinting into the house to see what’s happening. He gets past some of the cops and sees Aunt May in tears. Peter asks May what’s happened, as May turns and hugs Peter. During the hug, Peter gets a glimpse over May’s shoulder to see Ben, dead on the floor, covered in his own blood. Category:Earth-2287 Category:Spider-Man: Genesis Category:Peter Parker (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Ben Parker (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:May Parker (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Harry Osborn (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Norman Osborn (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Gwen Stacy (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Nels van Adder (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:J. Jonah Jameson (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Eddie Brock (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Betty Brant (Earth-2287)/Appearances Category:Eric Schwinner (Earth-2287)/Mentions Category:Stanley Carter (Earth-2287)/Mentions Category:Ben Urich (Earth-2287)/Mentions Category:Curtis Connors (Earth-2287)/Mentions Category:Comics